Leonard Moore
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and can be found here . 'Leonard "Leo" Jeffrey Moore, MD ' (born 18th December 1986 in Lockedes, Pennsylvania), is a freelance hunter. He's the son of Jeffrey and Sofia Moore, the brother of Carson Marcus and twin brother of Megan Moore. He's also the father of Iris Moore. He's a hunter, focusing mainly on the realm of monsters and demons, and avoiding witches for the most part due to mother as well as his elder brother, Carson, practising a form of magic (as per family tradition) as well as Leo seeing most witches as persecuted by most hunters and largely falsely accused of any actual wrongdoing, save a few outliers. Leo was raised within a background of knowing about the supernatural. His maternal family had a reputation of being good witches, who used their skill to fight "evil", this usually meaning demons or other monsters. For this reason he has an understanding of magic. His paternal family played a similar role, only without the use of magic. His father had been a member of the AASH, but left when he felt they were going in a dangerous direction. However, from a young age he simply lacked the interest in either way of doing things. He wanted to live a normal life, and so that's what he aimed for. He was surprised, but his parents were supportive of this, his older brother Carson very much taking after their mother (it clearly came natural to him), was continuing that side of the family traditions, as far as everyone in the family was concerned Leo should do what came natural to him. if that happened to have nothing to do with the supernatural, that was fine. Initially having trouble at school with bullying, Leo still excelled at school despite the emotional strain this put on him. He was considered incredibly bright by his teachers, who placed him in advanced groups for the sciences and maths, which was his area of particular skill. He excelled in general, so when it came time to decide what to do after High School he was determined to apply to some of the best schools in the country (and across the pond). A fair amount of his applications were successful, but he decided to go to Harvard University. While there he decided to work toward a pre-med education, with his eyes on becoming a doctor. The work was hard but he managed it, even finding a lot of it genuinely interesting, making the work easy to do (in the sense that he didn't find it hard to focus and work through it). It was around this time, though, that he met Michelle. Michelle was very different from Leo, she took her studies far less seriously and thrived off the campus life. Like Leo, she came form a magical background, however she very much embraced magic. Despite their differences they hit it off, and started dating. By the beginning of Leonard's third year at college his and Michelle's relationship had progressed, and they married on the 4th of October. They soon had kids because Michelle had an illness which made conception less likely, with the likelihood decreasing by the year. The couple were lucky and a year after had their first and only daughter, Iris. While college and a family were hard to work around, it wasn't impossible, and Leo decided that he could handle it, especially since Michelle had already dropped out of college the year before (deciding it "wasn't for her"), to open a magic shop in town and focus on her magic. After graduating his undergraduate course, Leo was overjoyed to successfully apply to Harvard Medical School. This would mean he could pursue his medical career without having to move the family. Having moved down, Leo's mother also helped with looking after Iris. Everything seemed to be going fantastically in Leo's life until on one night, during his final year of medical school, a demon attacked. It seemed familiar with Michelle an it'd come for a power it believed Michelle would have, killing her for it though both Leo's mother and sister helped her try to fight it off. Both Michelle and Megan were killed before Sofia could banish it for the time being. In shock and desperate to find out more information about the thing that killed his wife and sister, Leo talked to Michelle's brother the day after her funeral. Chuck was the only member of her family willing to explain what may have happened. He explained there was a family legend that one of their ancestors, Dexter Evans, had stripped a demon of some of his power. After that, each generation, every first born would exhibit the powers more and more. The demon had thought Michelle had it, which meant the ability was going to be even more pronounced in Iris. With the help of his mother, who looked after Iris when he was in class, Leo completed the tail end of his medical degree and passed with a respectable grade despite all that had happened. Upon completing his course he decided to start his career freelancing as a hunter, so that he could build up his skill to take on the demon before Iris developed any powers and it could harm her. Biography Early Life University Marriage to Michelle Med-School Death of Michelle and Megan Joining the Hunt Trivia *Leo requires reading glasses to read most text, unless it's overly large. This means he'll often take out glasses to read things given to him or to use his laptop. References Category:Fandomless Category:Fandomless OC Category:Fandomless Character Category:Fandomless Male Category:Male Category:Males Category:Hunter Category:Male Hunter Category:American Category:Americans Category:Supernatural Hunters Category:Fathers Category:Whisky Drinkers Category:Shamier Anderson FC Category:Grace01121922 Category:High School Graduates Category:Male OC Category:Characters Category:College Graduates Category:Medical Students Category:Freelance Hunter Category:Widowers Category:Harvard Alumni Category:Harvard Graduates Category:Single Parents Category:Single Fathers